Nina (Mr. Terrific)
Nina, played byJoan Huntington is a spy in the episode "The Formula is Stolen" from the TV series "Mr. Terrific" The show was first broadcast in the USA on CBS on February 6 1967 (Season 1, Episode 5). Nina is a member of a spy network that steals the formula for the power pill. The power pill is originally devised by a government agency and transforms Stanley Beamish (Stephen Strimpell), a gas station attendant into a hero possessed of superhuman powers. He is able to fly around and fight bad guys, but also has an occasional glitches. However, since the pill only works on Stanley, the thieves figure they need to kidnap him in order to have full control over the pill. They determine that Stanley works at Hal and Stanley's Service Station as a front. They plan to kidnap Stanley and either lure him to their side or brainwash him and then sell him to the highest bidder. The gang is led by Claude (Lee Bergere) and his other henchman is Max (Richard Dawson). The shapely Nina at first charms and hypnotizes Hal Walters (Richard Gautier) into thinking he is a chicken. When the pills don't work on him to make him have super powers, she returns for Stanley. Although the enemy agents learn that Stanley is on to them, he still manages to swallow some of the pills. After Stanley gains his super powers, he thwarts the gangs plans by tipping the foundation of the house they are in up. The gang including Nina slides across the room and they all go head over tea kettle over the couches. Nina is then conked on the head with a lamp. The gang of villains including the gorgeous Nina, are apprehended by the police. Hal is not so lucky, as he thinks he is a pigeon, and is found on top of a statue in the nearby park. Trivia *Joan Huntington appeared as Victoria Rose in the 1965 episode "Steam Heat" for the TV series "Amos Burke: Secret Agent". *Joan Huntington appeared as Debbie Haber in the 1966 episode "Jethro Gets Engaged" for the TV series "The Beverly Hillbillies". *Joan Huntington appeared as Eva, a warlocks familiar in the 1966 episode "Twitch or Treat" for the TV series "Bewitched". *Joan Huntington appeared as Linda Lamentiere, the THRUSH spy operative in the 1966 episode "The Off-Broadway Affair" for the TV series "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." *Joan Huntington appeared as Mary Lennox, the mastermind behind a counterfeit ring in the 1967 episode "Night of the Circus of Death" in the TV series "The Wild Wild West". Gallery screenshot_6610.png screenshot_6611.png screenshot_6612.png screenshot_6613.png 1yubya.gif screenshot_6614.png screenshot_6615.png 1yuc1n.gif screenshot_51644.jpg Nina 2 Joan Huntington with Dick Gautier.JPG screenshot_6616.png screenshot_6617.png screenshot_6618.png screenshot_6619.png screenshot_6620.png 1yubsb.gif screenshot_6621.png Nina 3 Joan Huntington with Stephen Strimpell.JPG screenshot_6622.png screenshot_6623.png 1yuc89.gif screenshot_51651.jpg screenshot_51652.jpg screenshot_6624.png screenshot_6625.png Nina 4 Joan Huntington.JPG screenshot_51635.jpg screenshot_51636.jpg screenshot_51639.jpg screenshot_51641.jpg screenshot_51642.jpg Nina 6 Joan Huntington.JPG Nina 9 Joan Huntington.JPG 1yuccy.gif Nina 7 Joan Huntington.JPG Nina 8 Joan Huntington.JPG Category:1960s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kidnapper Category:Spy Category:Torturer Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Boss Category:Pistol Category:Devious Category:Hypnosis Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Blonde Category:Opera Gloves Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thief Category:Humiliated Category:Comical Defeat Category:High Heels Category:Knocked Out